Thuffering thuccotash
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! A story exploring the relationship between Sylvester and Tweety. Side note! I know Tweety is supposted be male, but I made her a girl for these stories. Please, PLEASE review!
1. Online Dating

Thuffering thuccotash! One Slots

Online dating

Daffy had introduced me to online dating a few weeks ago. After my divorce with Sylvania, my wife of 33 shorts, he thought I needed to get back on the horse. So I created an account on e- Tunnity and waited for results.

After a few days of waiting I got an answer. I looked at the computer with a surprised realization.

Tweety is a girl.

My longtime companion and I are very good friends in reality. We chase each other around on screen but when we're finished shooting, we hang out with Bugs and Daffy.

Anyway, I messaged Tweety if she would like to go on a date, and she said, "Yes."

I'm very excited!

When Bugs told me about e-Tunnity I wasn't enthusiastic. I wasn't looking for a relationship, but I signed up anyway.

A few days after signing up, I got a surprise. Sylvester came up as my match. I have always had a soft spot for Putty tat, but as a romantic interest, I'm not sure. When he asked me for a date, I thought, "Why not."

I'll see what happens.


	2. Date, part 1

Date one

Sylvester got ready for his date with Tweety. He wore his black suit, white shirt, and black tie. Sylvester was a little nervous. He hadn't been on a date in ten years, or was it twenty. One bad part of being a cartoon. You live forever. You feel no pain. Sylvester was happy about being a cartoon character, but he wished that he could feel some pain.

Anyway, Sylvester went over to the tree at 5th and 8th and called for Tweety.

"Tweety, are you up there?" Sylvester asked.

"I'm coming putty." Tweety said in that sweet little voice.

Tweety flew out of her nest. Tweety was wearing a green cocktail dress with a blue ribbon.

"Wow Tweety, you look wonderful!" Sylvester complimented.

"Oh, thank you." Tweety blushed.

_Is she blushing? For me? Wow._ Sylvester thought.

Sylvester offered his shoulder to Tweety.

"Hop on." He stated.

Tweety looked at him and smiled.

_How nice of him. _She thought.

"Let's get going. The restaurant is not that far from here." Sylvester stated.

"Alright" Tweety stated.

_This is going to be fun._ Both of them thought.

**So, what did you think? Review and tell me! Please?!**


	3. Date, part 2

Date 2

Sylvester and Tweety arrived at ACME and Me, the restaurant for tunes. They walked in and asked for their reservation. The two were then shown to their table.

"So, how have you been?" Sylvester asked Tweety.

"Fine, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we've been invited to film with Bugs and Daffy on the new show*." Tweety stated.

"Really? Great! I've been wanting to be on that. I was worried that we'd have like a two minute scene like in the Back in Action movie." Sylvester stated.

"Um, yeah, about that…" Tweety stated.

"Yeah?" Sylvester asked.

"…You're absolutely right. I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Okay." Sylvester stated.

Then the waiter walked over.

"May I take your order Sir and Madam?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, of course. What would you like Tweety?" Sylvester asked.

"Wait a minute." The waiter suddenly stated. "You're Tweety? The Tweety!"

"Yes, I am." Tweety stated sweetly.

"I Love your cartoons. Please wait here for a second." The waiter then walked away.

"Isn't that sweet?" Tweety stated to Sylvester.

"Yeah, that's great." Sylvester smiled.

"Are you okay Putty?" Tweety asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The waiter returned with a camera.

"Could you take our picture?" The waiter asked and handed the camera to Sylvester.

"Oh, okay." He stated.

Sylvester flashed the picture.


	4. Date, part 3

Date 3

Sylvester and Tweety finished their dinner and went to the second part of their date, a fair. The fair was at the pier and was visiting the city for a week.

When they got there, Tweety's eyes went wide with excitement. She had never seen so many rides in one place at one time.

"Let's go on that… No that one… No that one!" Tweety jumped around on Sylvester's shoulder.

"Whoa calm down Tweety. How 'bout that one?" Sylvester pointed out the roller coaster.

"Yeah! That one looks great." Tweety stated excitedly.

Sylvester and Tweety walked towards the ride. When they got there a man stopped them.

"Sorry guys, but she is too short." The man looked at Tweety on Sylvester's shoulder.

"Oh, okay." Tweety stated.

"I'm sorry Tweety." Sylvester stated as they were walking away.

"It's alright. I'm used to being too small for things." Tweety stated sadly.

"Hey, don't say that. Size doesn't matter; you're still the best person I know."

"Thanks puddy, you're the best friend a bird can ask for." Tweety explained.

"Thanks Tweety." Sylvester stated.

The two walked around for a while until…

"Hey look its Tweety!" Someone shouted.

Suddenly a small crowd formed around them.

"Hello everyone." Tweety stated sweetly.

"Can we have your autograph Tweety?" Someone asked.

Sylvester noticed Tweety was getting nervous.

"Hey look its Bugs Bunny and Porky Pig!" Sylvester shouted.

"Where?" Everyone turned the direction Sylvester was pointing.

Sylvester gently grasped Tweety and hid her in hid paw, and ran away.

"Hey, where did Tweety go?" Someone asked.

Sylvester carried Tweety to a back ally and opened up his paws and looked at Tweety.

"You okay?" Sylvester asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Tweety suddenly had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, Tweety please don't cry." Sylvester stated gently.

"I'm sorry Sylvester; I didn't mean to ruin the date." She sobbed.

"You didn't ruin the date. This was the most fun I've had in ten years. Every time I have a good time, you're with me. No matter what happens, I know I'll be okay as long as I'm with you." Sylvester explained.

Tweety's eyes were wide. She was surprised that Sylvester was so accepting of her. She smiled.

"Thanks Puddy."

"You're welcome Tweety. So, when will we begin filming?" Sylvester asked.

"Oh, Monday, but Puddy…" Tweety began.

"Yeah Tweety?" Sylvester asked.

"There's something I need to tell you."


	5. Date, part 4

Date, part 4

"Well, what is it?" Sylvester asked.

"About filming on Monday, we, um, only have a cameo." Tweety stated.

Sylvester just started to frown.

"Putty? Are you okay?" Tweety asked.

Sylvester started to open his mouth, and then closed it. Tweety noticed his eyes becoming shiny.

"I'm sorry. You can fly yourself home." Sylvester stated and then he got down on all fours and ran off.

"Sylvester? Sylvester!" Tweety shouted after him.

Sylvester just kept running. When he did stop it was in a back ally. Sylvester was accustomed to this environment.

"I am SICK of this!" Sylvester shouted. "All that work I do, and no one ever goes gaga for me! All I'm good for is to chase animals around and lose! That's it. That's all I'm known for, and all I'm good for." Sylvester broke down and started to cry.

"Don't cry, putty." Sylvester looked up to see Tweety on a trash can next to him. "When you cry I cry." Tweety stated.

"I'm sorry." Sylvester started.

"Don't be, I'm sorry. I had no idea my fame would cause you so much misery." Tweety stated.

"No, it's not your fault." Sylvester stated.

"No, no, I should have seen that…" Tweety was about to continue, when Sylvester gently grasped her.

"You don't need to apologize."

Sylvester kissed her on her beak, very passionately.

When they ran out of air, they broke it off and looked at each other with half lidded eyes.

"So, Monday?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah, Monday." Tweety confirmed.


End file.
